Complicado Demais
by Coloor
Summary: Honey nota que ao passar de ano não poderá mais passar tanto tempo com Takashi, percebendo que se preocupava muito com isso, em uma conversa acaba se declarando para o mesmo. Mas os pais de Honey não aceita o romance deles de jeito nenhum e irão impedir!


**# Complicado Demais #**

Mitsukuni Haninozuka, mas conhecido como Honey-senpai. Cabelos loiros e lisos, olhos castanhos mel, baixo, pele alva, quem não o conhece acha que ele não tem mais do que dez anos de idade, mas mal eles sabem que ele está no terceiro ano, faltando apenas concluir o último ano para partir para uma faculdade, que o mesmo já tem em mente qual é. Seu sonho sempre fora ser médico, ou pelo menos, era o que ele queria mostrar para todos que queria.

Honey tinha um segredo, segredo esse que realmente só sabia o seu coração, e ninguém mais. Ele era apaixonado pelo seu primo, melhor amigo e servo, Morinozuka Takashi, mas conhecido como Takashi, era assim que o loiro o chamava. Mori sempre o tratava com muito carinho, carinho este que ninguém conseguia entender, e o modo como o moreno tratava-o fez com que o mesmo se apaixonasse, mas não poderia revelar isso para ninguém, afinal, quem iria entendê-lo?

Quando terminar o terceiro ano, Honey vai ser obrigado a assumir o lugar do seu pai novamente, e assim continuar os negócios da família, não precisando mais ficar vinte e quatro horas junto a Mori, e por isso, Honey não queria passar, não queria mesmo.

- Honey, você não vai à aula? – A voz grave de Mori chamou a atenção do loiro, mas este apenas levantou o olhar; - que antes estava voltado a o caderno no qual estava escrevendo para o moreno. Seu coelho rosa estava ao lado deste caderno junto com vários lápis de cor, de inúmeras cores, todas as cores e tonalidades existentes no mundo, para ser exata.

- Não. – Respondeu Honey, voltando seus olhos castanhos mel para o caderno, voltando a colorir um desenho qualquer.

- Mas porque – Questionou. - Já faz duas semanas que você não freqüenta a escola, estão perguntando de você por lá. – Falou o moreno se aproximando dele, com a sua bolsa já nas costas.

Honey voltou seu olhar novamente para o moreno, sabia que ele era alto, ainda mais comparado à Honey; - que é bem pequeno para a idade dele. Mas Mori realmente era alto, e isso era uma das coisas nas quais Honey se atraía por ele.

- ... – Suspirou e fechou os olhos antes de falar qualquer coisa. – Não estou afim de freqüentar o colégio, apenas isso. – Mentiu o loiro.

- Eu te conheço muito bem, sei que não é isso que está te incomodando, o que houve? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Takashi, você sabe o que vai acontecer quando eu passar de ano? – Honey voltou seu olhar para o moreno ainda com o lápis de cor em mãos.

- Você vai fazer uma faculdade? – Palpitou o moreno.

- Também. – Confirmou o loiro. – Mas não estou falando disso, e sim, que eu terei que assumir a herança que foi passada para mim, assim tendo que comandar o dojo.

- E isso não é bom? – Questionou o mesmo.

- De certa forma. – Afirmou. – Mas eu irei ficar muito ocupado com os alunos, com a faculdade, e minha vida vai mudar totalmente, sem falar que... – O loiro o encarou e então o moreno percebeu do que ele estava falando.

- Não vai mais precisar de mim. – Completou a frase dele. Eles ficaram se olhando durante um longo tempo e o silêncio se instalou no cômodo, era óbvio que aquilo mexia com ambos, e não apenas com Honey. – Mas a vida é assim. – Finalmente quebrou o silêncio. – Eu sabia que isso um dia ia ocorrer, mas sempre que você precisar de mim eu estarei aqui, bem aqui.

- Eu sei. – Falou Honey abaixando a cabeça e deixando a franja cobrir os seus olhos.

- Então, vamos para o colégio? – Perguntou o moreno.

- Você não se importa com o fato de não poder passar muito tempo comigo não é Takashi? – Sussurrou o loiro, o moreno ouviu perfeitamente cada palavra que saíram dos lábios do loiro. – Para você tanto faz, mas para mim é diferente! – Os olhos mel de Honey estavam encharcados de lágrimas, e isso fez com que o coração de Mori se apertasse, apesar do mesmo não demonstrar. Ele apenas fitava Honey. – Você não vai falar nada?

- Nós vamos chegar atrasados. – Falou Mori com a voz grave e séria.

- Você realmente quer que eu passe? – Perguntou o loiro. – Quer que eu me afaste de você? Quer não é mesmo? É claro que você quer! – Gritou bem alto. – Para você eu sou apenas um pirralho de dezessete anos que você é obrigado a cuidar não é mesmo! – Afirmou. E assim as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelos seus olhos, e sem ter mais o que falar, começou a chorar e a gritar. – Vá embora Takashi, vá embora! – E assim apontou para a porta com força, e o moreno apenas o fitava sem pronunciar nada. – Estou mandando você ir embora...! – Honey ia acertar um golpe em Mori, ele nunca se defendia, mas dessa vez ele segurou a mão de Honey e isso fez com que o loiro parasse imediatamente e começasse a tremer, olhando para o moreno. - ...?

- Eu me importo. – Se aproximou de Honey segurando em sua mão. Encarou os olhos mel de Honey com os seus olhos acinzentados, e então continuou. – Eu não quis me afastar de você nem mesmo quando anunciaram que não era mais preciso que a família principal tivesse um guarda-costas, e você sabe disso. – Pronunciou sério. – Até mesmo pelo contrário, fiquei sem saber como eu ia poder ficar perto de você. – Os olhos mel do loiro se arregalaram. – E você sabe por que eu me importei tanto assim? – Perguntou, mas sem resposta, o loiro não conseguia falar nada. – Sabe Mitsukuni? – Insistiu.

- Não. – Sussurrou com os lábios trêmulos o pequeno.

- Porque eu te amo. – Falou Mori bem sério, como sempre. O coração de Honey começou a bater descompassado dentro de seu peito, nunca pensou que o mais velho nutrisse o mesmo sentimento que ele. – Agora você entende o quanto o fato de você se afastar também me afeta? – Perguntou. – Ou realmente vai ser preciso eu tomar uma atitude mais clara para que você perceba o que eu sinto por você?

- Que atitude? – Perguntou o loiro com um olhar perdido.

No mesmo instante em que os lábios do pequeno se fecharam, Mori se aproximou mais e mais dele, e a respiração de ambos já começavam a ficar ofegantes. O moreno sabia que o loiro era mais tímido quando se tratava de certas atitudes, então tinha certa noção que ele teria de fazer tudo, por isso mesmo colocou a mão do pequeno em seu ombro, e puxou ele pela cintura com rapidez e logo apertou a cintura do moreno vendo ele morder o lábio, e isso o provocava mais ainda, e logo ele não esperou mais, tocou os lábios do loiro. O beijo ia começar, no momento em que ambos abriram a boca para deixar que o beijo rolasse com mais naturalidade e vontade, alguém abriu a porta, e rapidamente ambos se afastaram.

Honey estava totalmente vermelho, não saberia o que falar nem o que fazer, mal conseguia se colocar em pé em uma situação como essa, e então Mori sabia que novamente teria que fazer tudo.

- Vocês ainda não foram? – A voz da mãe do Mitsukuni era doce e baixa.

- Acabei me atrasando um pouco. – Explicou-se Mori.

- Mas o Honey ainda nem está pronto. – Direcionou o olhar para o filho. – O que houve filho? Você não parecesse estar muito bem... – Ela direcionou o olhar com o canto dos olhos para Mori.

- Eu irei verificar o que ele tem, e também vou vesti-lo imediatamente. – Falou Mori pegando Honey e colocando nas costas. Mas não era como antes, algo havia mudado apartir daquele toque, Honey estava envergonhado por estar nas costas de Mori, coisa que antes ele não ficava.

- Que estranho... – Sussurrou a senhora.

**# Complicado Demais #**

Honey estava sentado em uma cadeira parado, apenas com a parte intima da sua veste, e Mori com o uniforme dele em mãos. O loiro estava com a cabeça abaixada e um pouco envergonhado com aquela situação, mas não reclamou. Mori pegou primeiramente a parte de cima do uniforme e no momento em que ele se aproximou de Honey, como se costume ele estendeu os braços para cima e ele o vestiu, sério como sempre. Depois Honey se levantou, e ele colocou a calça nele, fechando normalmente.

- Mori, isso não é embaraçoso para você? – Perguntou o loiro enquanto o moreno fechava a calça dele, e assim os olhos acinzentados do outro olharam para ele, logo se levantando. – Digo; me ver praticamente despido logo depois do... Do... – Enrubesceu.

- Do beijo? – Perguntou Mori, e Honey apenas assentiu. – Não diria embaraçoso, mas sim, tentador. – Comentou e isso fez com que o loiro enrubescesse mais ainda. – Você é bem tentador, sabia Mitsukuni? – Perguntou se aproximando do loiro. Este estava de cabeça baixa, e logo Mori tratou se levantar com o dedo polegar no queixo e o indicador um pouco mais a cima, encarando aqueles olhos mel.

- Takashi, nós temos que ir. – Falou Honey totalmente envergonhado procurando uma forma para se livrar daquela situação, por mais que seu corpo pedisse, não, implorasse por aquele toque.

- Agora você quer ir ao colégio? – Sorriu de canto de boca o moreno. – Nós já nos atrasamos demais, não tem problema nos atrasarmos mais um pouco.

Mori levantou Honey em seus braços e colando a cintura do outro na dele, e isso fez com que Honey se arrepiasse inteiro, ele enlaçou o pescoço de Mori com seus pequenos braços. Mori encostou Honey na parede e então segurou o rosto do mesmo, com uma das mãos na cintura dele, para que ele não viesse a cair. Logo se aproximou um pouco mais, enfim selando os lábios do loiro com os seus.

O beijo começou lento e bem molhado, as bocas iam se abrindo e com movimento bem lentos, mexidas de cabeça de um lado para o outro, até que Mori ousou aprofundar um pouco mais o beijo, o que deixou o loiro totalmente vermelho. Ele apertava a cintura do loiro, enquanto adentrava com a língua pela boca do mesmo, e assim foi de encontro à língua do outro e começou a brincar com a língua de Honey. Honey já não aguentando mais de tanto prazer, levou as mãos até os cabelos de Mori, apertando e bagunçando eles, deixando o moreno um pouco arrepiado, e isso fez com que o loiro sorrisse ao descobrir um dos pontos fracos dele.

Aproveitando o momento, Mori abaixou um pouco a boca, descendo beijando ele, beijando o queixo, depois o pescoço, e passou um bom tempo beijando o pescoço dele, até que não agüento mais e deu uma chupada com força o que fez com que Honey soltasse um gemido de dor, e assim deixando uma marca vermelha no local, e isso fez com que Mori abrisse os olhos e sorrisse.

- Ai Takashi, dói. – Sussurrou abrindo os olhos o loiro ainda estendido no ar, e abraçado ao moreno.

- Você é meu Mitsukuni? – Perguntou Mori se afastando um pouco do loiro, e olhando dentro daqueles olhos mel que tanto o seduziam.

- Sim Takashi, todo seu. – Sorriu, e assim Mori o beijou novamente, beijo intenso, mas curto. – Temos que ir.

- Tudo bem. – E assim o moreno desceu o loiro, e o ajeitou para que quando ambos saíssem não dessem nenhuma pista do que ocorreu ali.

Mori ajeitava seu cabelo, ou desarrumava, pois o estilo do cabelo dele é um tanto desarrumado, logo, Honey se aproximou e mexeu no cabelo dele, "desarrumando" ele ajeitou novamente, e o mesmo repetiu o ato, e assim ele o encarou com raiva, ou pelo menos brincou isso. Depois de terminarem, eles saíram da sala onde se encontravam e no momento em que colocaram o pé fora do cômodo, a mãe de Honey se aproximou novamente.

- Agora sim! – Sorriu. – Vocês já podem ir, tem um carro esperando vocês lá na entrada. – E assim os dois sorriram e iam se retirando. – Ei, Honey, venha cá. – E assim o loiro voltou se aproximando da mãe. – O que é isso? – Perguntou passando a mão no pescoço do filho, no local onde Mori havia mordido.

- E-Eu me machuquei ali mãe. Eu tenho que ir estou muito atrasado! – E assim saiu correndo em disparada para que a mãe não notasse, ou pelo menos tentou.

A senhora pegou o celular, e discou um número apenas, e assim esperou que a pessoa do outro lado da linha atendesse, assim que deu linha, ela começou a falar.

- Querido, precisamos conversar. – Anunciou. – Sobre o que? Um jeito de tirar o Takashi de perto do Honey, quando você chegar eu te explico melhor, até logo.

**# Complicado Demais #**

OOOOOOOOLÁ!

Não sou muito de fazer Yaoi, mas é que eu amo tanto Honey que não consegui deixar de fazer uma dele e o Takashi, eu acho tão fofo o modo que ele cuida do Honey. *-*

Espero que vocês gostem tanto quanto eu gostei :)

Ainda não acabou, pode ter certeza disso, pretendo fazer uma história um pouco longa! \õ

ESPERO POR REVIEWS PARA CONTINUAR;

Beijo Beijo :*

_**Coloor.**_


End file.
